The present disclosure generally relates to electrical connectors, and in particular to electrical connectors having electromagnetic interference shielding and latching features.
An electronic system, such as a computing device for example, may include components mounted on printed circuit boards that are housed in a chassis, such as an enclosure for example. The circuit boards may be connected to cables to transfer power and data signals inside and outside of the chassis. The size and shape of the chassis may be dictated by the external physical constraints of the application in which the electronic system is to be used. For example, a rack-mounted electronic system may have a chassis that conforms to one or more industry standard sizes. With regard to size, electronic system are becoming increasingly dense with more components being fit into smaller spaces. As a result, many features that once had ample space are becoming increasingly cramped, affecting usability for technicians using, servicing, installing, and removing equipment.
However, the size and shape of the circuit boards within the chassis may be dictated by electrical and physical design criteria, such as component placement, heat flow, space efficiency, signal integrity, electromagnetic interference, and the like. In some instances, electromagnetic interference may cause a disturbance of an electrical circuit that may degrade the circuit's performance. In some instances, some components in a chassis may cause electromagnetic interference with other components in the chassis.